


Aftercare

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom/sub, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Talks of Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: This was not something he ever wanted to walk in on again.Learning that Ignis was apparently in BDSM was surprising enough but this?  Gladio didn't know what to think.  The only thing he knew for a fact was that he never wanted to walk in on Ignis barely holding himself together with his back looking like mincemeat ever again.No matter what it took.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as an attempt to challenge myself to get more comfortable writing sex scenes turned into this monster that developed a plot line all on its own.
> 
> Cue inexperience Dom trying to tend to an experience and agitated Sub in three... two... one...

It wasn't often they had a night to relax and Gladiolus planned on getting some good beer, making some new friends and quite possibly get laid, not necessarily all in that order.

Noct and Prompto had run off, practically giggling like school girls at the thought of essentially having a date with their own hotel room as a place to crash.  It was high time everyone had a chance to relax and have their own bed.  With all the hunts they had been doing and the extra gil they had on hand, the small splurge of two rooms was just pennies in the grand scheme of things.  As was a night off for them all to indulge in their own past times.  Those two could go out, watch a movie, play games at the arcade and in general act like a pair of kids for a change which included staying up late and playing video games in their hotel room until dawn.

The only person who really didn’t seem thrilled with the whole prospect of a night off was Ignis.  He had been worrying himself into an early grave lately over little unimportant things like how his cooking station was stowed all the way to across the board to Prompto eating a bag of peanuts in the car and making a mess of the passenger seat.  While the three of them had been talking about what they could do with a night off he had just sighed and cleaned his glasses for the fifth time in less than six minutes.  It was a nervous, anxious gesture on his part but Gladio knew better than to pry to much into Ignis’ private thoughts.  He’d learned the hard way not to do that when they were still teenagers and didn’t want that lecture again.

Still as they broke up for the night off to escape into Lestallum’s nightlife, Ignis had started off towards the markets.  Gladio hoped that he was going to at least buy himself an expensive bottle of wine and go lounge around the hotel room, drinking it and binge watching those old cheesy movies he liked.  He had asked if Iggy would like to join him for a drink or two and got a curt but polite rejection.  Gladio had just shrugged and moved on not bothered by Ignis’ refusal in the least.  He had tried and his friend had every right to say no.  It was his loss.

Several bars, several beers and enough dances with several hot ladies later, Gladio was ready to call it a night.  While several of the woman he had bought drinks and danced with had offered to take him to more private places, he had declined.  As much as a good roll in the sheets would be tonight, none of the girls were really doing it for him.  

Yeah, they were hot, had some spunk and that one with the tattoo to rival his own was practically begging him to come home with her, but he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with the aftermath of casual sex tonight.  All the girls seemed clingy for some reason and he doubted their promises of not becoming attached.  He’d heard it all before and dealt with the fallout more times than he cared to admit.

He rolled his shoulder as he walked away from the last bar he had visited.  While it was kind of a drag he didn’t get some tonight, Gladio knew that it was better this way.  Breaking some poor girl’s heart because it was a one night deal only really sucked and all the extra drama wasn’t worth it.  Better he abstained now and not deal with all the weeping, crying and fighting in the morning.  

He stopped by a small convenience store on his way back to the hotel, grabbing a six pack of beer and a bag of chips to share with Ignis in case he was lounging around the room.  Gladio secretly hoped that he would be out enjoying something that Lestallum’s nightlife had to offer and not just so that Gladio could have some one on one time on the bed with his hand.  Ignis really needed some time to unwind and enjoy himself every once and awhile too.  He was -regardless of what the three of them joked about occasionally- only human.

He continued his walk to the hotel wondering if they had a porn channel and amusing himself with Iggy’s reactions to watching some of the harder shit that people did with each other.  The guy was probably totally vanilla when it came down to doing the dirty.  He wasn’t sure what Iggy liked in terms of sex but Gladio doubted that he was a virgin.  A sharp dressed, hot as fuck looking man like himself could walk into a room and take his pick from the crowd. Gladio was sure that Iggy had done it before even if he didn’t talk about his exploits.  

Armed with booze, chips and a plan to try and talk Iggy into watching porn with him, Gladio mounted the stairs two at a time to get to their floor.  He had to juggle his purchases into one arm to get the room key out of his pocket and made a note next time to get a bag.  As the door swung open, Gladio half rolled his eyes when he realized the lights were on.  Iggy was definitely here and he could only hope relaxi-

Gladio stopped as he stepped into the room and got a clear look at the room's only occupant.

Out of all the things he had expected to have happen tonight this was not one of them.  Someone could have told him this was going to happen and Gladio wouldn’t have believed them.  Ignis was an absolute mess and not in the fun way.

Ignis was standing next to his bed with his back to the door.  The initial sight that greeted Gladio was Ignis’ bare back, crisscrossed with obvious flogging marks.  Several of the thick red welts were still oozing blood here and there on his shoulders and lower back.  Ignis had turned to look over his shoulder when he heard the door open.  His face was pale and his wide green eyes were balancing on a fine line between fear and panic.  

The door clicked closed behind him as its weight drew it back into the frame but Gladio didn’t move.  Neither did Ignis.  They stared at each other in disbelief but the sight of blood on Ignis’ back had Gladio’s eyes moving to look over the rest of his friend, trying to locate any other injuries on him. 

Ignis’ usual perfectly styled hair was a mess as it flopped half over his forehead and flared out a bit on the sides.  His styling gel was only partially washed from his hair in a look Gladio had thought he would never be caught dead with even in private.  His slacks were badly wrinkled and the belt was twisted in the loops.  It was almost like he had thrown them on in such haste he hadn’t checked to make sure that he had even put them on right.

In one hand he held his rumpled dress shirt as well.  He couldn’t really see it past Ignis’ lean form but it looked just as wrinkled if not more so than his pants.  This was a far cry from the well-dressed, put together man Gladio had only seen a few hours before.  The fact that Ignis’ was still looking at him he like a terrified teenager that knew better but had still been caught rooting around in his parents’ alcohol cabinet only added to the disbelief he was experiencing.  

The room was silent save for the steady thrumming of the overhead fan.  Part of Gladio wanted to yell and scream at Ignis for hiding such an injury but this definitely wasn't from a battle.  The marks could have only been made by one thing.  Someone had whipped Ignis.  Fairly recently too given the state of his back and the fact that it was still bleeding.

Swallowing hard, Ignis turned to face Gladio whose eyes were immediately drawn to his wrists.  There were marks on them too.  Large red ones that looked more like rug burns than anything.  As if Ignis' had been restrained by a thick cuff or band and at one point started fighting to get free.  He looked up sharply at a pair of seemingly dazed eyes that looked guilty back at him.

“Iggy,” his voice was soft and concerned but Ignis cut him off with a half shout.

“It was consensual!”

Yep, Gladio had not in a million years expected to learn that Ignis was apparently into the BDSM scene.

And here he thought Iggy was as vanilla as they came... boy was he wrong.

“That's fine,” Gladio assured him in the same tone of voice as he lifted his free hand enough so that Ignis could see that it was empty.  The advisor seemed flighty for some reason.  As if he was expecting something bad to happen at any moment from some random direction.  “As long as you were okay with it, then it's fine by me.  I'm just worried about your back and wrists.  They're a mess.”

Ignis blinked down at his wrists and started as if seeing the marks on them for the first time.  

Gladio racked his brain for what he could remember about BDSM.  He had dabbled in some of the fetishes here and there.  Trying both Top and Bottom positions and even having a Master watch him as he worked with a Sub.  That had dissolved into a threeway fuck fest with Gladio in the middle, giving as good as he was getting at the same time.  Now that had been interesting but that experience really didn't help with his current situation.  There had been several other things that had peeked his interest but he didn’t get a chance to do more than some light reading on those subjects before the Treaty’s stipulation had them all on the road to Altissia. 

That felt like ages ago now but he still remembered some of what was expected of a Dom when he had tried it.  Letting Ignis walk off in this state after a scene?  Totally unacceptable.  Gladio had half a mind to track down the Dom that did this and pound the shit out of him for mistreating his friend like he had.  

First though, he had to help Ignis get cleaned up and calmed down, then he could go about having some revenge.

“Ignis,” he kept his voice a low rumble, soft and caring like he used to when Iris was younger and had a nightmare.  “I'm going to make sure the door is locked, alright?  Just stay put for a second.”

“Very well,” Ignis pushed his glasses more up his nose with a trembling hand.  He was obviously trying to pull himself together and failing miserably.  He moved to slide his shirt back on but Gladio stopped him with a gentle command.

“Don't put your shirt back on Ignis.”  He hadn't turned away from him as he backed up and made sure the lock was turned and the chain was slid through the latch by feeling up along the door with his hand.  He didn't want to miss a single shift in Ignis' expression.

He was glad he was keeping such a close eye on him. Ignis stopped, glanced at Gladio again and scowled as if he realized who was talking to him.  He finished sliding his shirt back on and began buttoning it back up.  “Gladio, thank you for concern but I'm quite alright.  Just a little sore.  I'll be fine.”

“Your back is bleeding Iggy,” Gladio pointed out as he walked into the room.   He kept his pace steady if a little slower than normal as he walked over and settled his stuff down on the coffee table.  As much as he wanted to hurry the last few feet over to him, Gladio knew better than to crowd an upset and agitated Sub.  Just because they liked to give over the control of a situation did not mean they were push overs and Gladio knew exactly what Ignis could do with his daggers when provoked.  Until he had permission, Gladio was going to do what he could not to crowd or appear to be forcing Ignis into doing anything.  “Can I help you at least clean it up?”

“I'm not bleeding,” Ignis said stubbornly even though he had to be able to feel the blood dribbling down his back.  “I'm fine.”

The voice was steadier and more composed that it had been previously but his hands were giving away the state of his mind as they trembled badly moving up the front of his shirt.  It was a wonder he was doing so well buttoning his shirt closed.  Ignis was trying to put on a front for Gladio but he was either too shaken but what had happened or was still in his headspace or was in pain and trying to hide it for it to be even remotely believable.  Or he could be suffering from all three.  Gladio wasn't sure what had happened but he was getting a terrible feeling that a scene had gone drastically wrong somehow and Ignis was suffering for it.  

“I beg to differ.  I’m the one that just saw your back.”  He moved up next Ignis, careful to still keep distance between them.  He didn't want Ignis to feel trapped or to appear to be trying to intimidate him.  “It's bleeding.  May I at least take a look at it?”

Ignis’ eyes flashed angrily and he drew himself up obviously to give Gladio a piece of his mind only to wince and deflate just as fast.  Gladio waited while Ignis shivered, a hand coming up to lightly hold his left side.  After a moment of him standing there, prideful but obviously hurting, Ignis wilted a tad more.  “Perhaps I could use some assistance,” he finally conceded in a quiet voice.

Gladio let out the breath he had been holding.  Thank the Gods Ignis was seeing to reason.  There was no way he could treat his own back properly.  “Alright, look at me,” Ignis’ eyes had refused to meet his since their first stare down and even then Gladio noticed the hesitation before he lifted them to look at him again.  They were still a little dazed though the fear and panic was mostly gone.  “I need to know if the scene ended badly.  You don’t have to give me any details,” he rushed to reassure him.  “Just a yes or no will do.”

There was another noticeable pause before Ignis let his eyes drop again and nodded his head.

“Eyes on me, pet.  Use your words,” He was going a bit out on a limb here.  Gladio honestly wasn’t sure what Ignis was like as a Sub or if he would even take Gladio’s form of aftercare well.  Worse case, Ignis would snap at him and Gladio would apologize and go back to treating him as if he was nothing more than a concerned friend.  Best case, the could hash out some quick ground rules and Gladio could help him unwind from the bad scene he had been in and hopefully prevent any other repercussions from happening.

Sharp green eyes, burning with disbelief, rose up to meet his.  “I didn’t know you were a Dom,” Ignis said watching him closely.

Gladio just gave him a wolfish grin, “Been awhile so I maybe a little rusty.”  He decided not to mention his inexperience when it came to it as well.  However guarded he was, Ignis hadn’t reacted negatively to his commands so Gladio pressed on.  “Just bare with me and I’ll work you through this.”  

He waited a moment but when Ignis didn’t say anything, just continued to watch him with a guarded intensity, Gladio continued, “As long as you’re okay with it, this is what is going to happen.  I’m going to take control, help you get cleaned up, see to your back and then give you some proper aftercare so you can unwind a bit.”  He paused for a moment as he wracked his brain to remember what the proper term was, “The last thing any of us need is for you to experience a Drop in the next few days.”

That got a reaction out of Ignis.  He flinched and looked back down again.  It was only now that Gladio was starting to recognize it as a submissive gesture.  He only hoped that it was a good sign.  

A moment later, Ignis dipped his head in a small nod.  “Very well, Master.  If that is all you wish to do, I am fine with proceeding.”

Gladio breathed a sigh of relief before drawing himself back up and taking on a more authoritative air.  “Good.  Some ground rules before we start.  For now you are allowed to talk to me and you will.   I want to know if I am hurting you, upsetting you or making you feel good.  I am here to take care of you but you need to tell me what you need to do that.  Don't hesitate to say something.  Also, drop the 'Master’ nonsense.  You will refer to me as ‘Sir’.”

Ignis looked back up at him.  “Yes Sir,” he said in a soft but clear voice.  

Gladio smiled and brought a hand up to gently cup Ignis’ cheek.  “Don't worry, Iggy.  I'll take care of you.”  Slowly, Ignis nuzzled his face down into his palm a bit and gave Gladio what he could only describe as a coy look which was something Gladio had never thought he would see on Ignis before now and certainly not directed at him.  “Good pet,” Gladio cleared his throat as he realized how husky it was.  “Alright let's start.”

He let his hand drop away from Ignis as he took two steps back.  Ignis already had his head up while he was looking forward, though his eyes were down and slightly to one side of the center of his chest.  Ignis was attentive yet still submissive to Gladio’s whims.  He crossed his arms and took a long moment to look up and down Ignis’ body, both sizing him up and trying to calm himself down enough to remember how to go about this.

First, he had to get Ignis out of his clothes but he knew better than to just say ‘strip’.  There wasn't enough directive in that.  He was going to have to dictate how Ignis undressed himself.  “Toe off your shoes and tuck them under the bed behind you.”

Ignis did as he was told, toeing off his shoes before kneeling down to pick them up and put them next to each other just under the foot of the bed.  His laces hadn't even been  tied.  Gladio really wanted to know what happened that caused the scene to go wrong and why Ignis had obviously left in such a rush from it.

He waited until his pet stood back up.  “Take off your belt and give it to me,” he wasn't planning on using it right away but the possibility of what he could do with it would help Ignis feel like Gladio was the one in charge.

Ignis undid the belt, fumbling with it slightly as the twisted leather fought to remain in the loops of his pants.  He folded it in half and held it up for Gladio to take but kept his eyes down.  Gladio made him hold it up as an offering for a few seconds longer before taking it.  He flipped the belt around and used the soft folded leather to lift Ignis’ chin up enough so that he could look into his eyes.  

“Don't make me use this on you.  Understand?” He rumbled softly to his friend.

Ignis practically shivered at the unspoken threat.  “Yes sir,” Ignis’ voice was soft and eager.  He swallowed as Gladio trialed the belt back along his chin and down his throat 

“Good boy,” Gladio took the belt and draped it over his neck.  “Go ahead and take off your shirt.”

Ignis began to undo the buttons he had so recently done again.  Gladio was relieved to see that his hands were steadier than they were just a few minutes ago.  His nerves were starting to settle.  

“Go ahead and turn around, drape it on the foot of the bed,” Ignis turned, presenting Gladio with his injured back.  Up this close, the lashings he took looked so much worse.  With every move of his arms, the more serious wounds would leak and dribble a few drops of blood.  The rest of his back from the top of his shoulders down to the top of his pants and further still by the looks of it, were a mass of red welts that were most definitely hiding more bruises underneath.  

Gladio barely managed to keep his anger in check being presented with Ignis’ vandalized back again.  “Don't turn around, slide off you pants, briefs and socks in one go.  Lay them out individually on the bed too.”

If Ignis’ back had been enough to anger him, it had nothing on the damage to his butt and upper thighs.  Like his back, there were crisscrossed with red marks some of which were still oozing.  At least he could still see skin through the red makes.  Skin that had been paddled so hard the bruising was purple with sickly yellow and green spider webs marks around the edges.  It was almost impossible to tell where on bruise ended and another began. 

Gladio clenched his fists before moving forward, sliding the belt off his shoulders as he stepped up behind Ignis.  He made sure to keep a small distance between them so he didn't accidentally hit Ignis’ tender back but close enough so that he could feel Gladio's heat radiating against it.  

Making sure that the belt didn't touch his skin, Gladio ran the tips of his fingers up Ignis’ arms.  “That Dom really did a number on you didn't he?” He asked as he reached Ignis’ shoulders and ran them back down his arms.  

“Yes Sir,” Ignis’ head tipped his head down slightly as if ashamed.  

Gladio crouched down behind Ignis and began looking over his injuries.  From about mid thigh to the top of his shoulder, Gladio looked over each welt and bruise as he slowly stood again.  He made sure that he stayed close, letting his breath gently caress over the injuries.  Ignis’ skin twitched and fluttered under the sensation.

“I bet you can't even sit down right now can you?” He asked mostly rhetorically once he was back on his feet.

“No Sir.”  

He gently took Ignis’ lower arms and pulled them behind his back, crossing then over each other just below the elbow.  “How were you expecting to sit in the car tomorrow pet?” He asked as he looped the belt loosely around his arms, gently restraining them behind his back.

“I would have been fine Sir.”

Most of Ignis’ ass and thighs were already heavily bruised so slapping them were out a of the question but there was more than one way to punish a Sub.  Gladio reached around and pinched both of Ignis’ nipples hard eliciting a surprised, wordless shout out of the other.  “If you're injured in anyway, shape or form you will tell me pet.  I don't care how you got them, only that you need help or care.  It's not my place to judge.”  His voice lost some of its authoritative air as he added, “Remember I'm your friend Ignis, I here to help you every step of the way.”

Ignis was shivering as Gladio eased off the pressure on his nipples and gently rolled them to help sooth away the pain.  He was quiet for several moment before whispering, “Thank you Gladio.”

Gladio smiled and lightly pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Ignis’ neck.  “Come on, pet,” he gently pulled in one of Ignis' bound arms as his voice returned to its previous commanding tone.  “It’s time we got you cleaned up.”

The hotel’s bathroom wasn't the smallest one they had ever used but it definitely wasn't the largest either.  He brought Ignis right inside the door of the room.  “Kneel,” he said while pulling gently down on Ignis arm.  Ignis wobbled slightly as he sunk down to his knees to kneel on the tiled floor as commanded.  Like any good pet, he kept his legs spread and his back straight, fully exposing himself to Gladio's gaze. 

And Gladio couldn't help but not look.  

Even though he had trained with Ignis, been in the locker rooms at the same time and now shared close living quarters with the man on a daily basis, this was the first time he actually got a chance to look at him.  Ignis was mostly lean muscles on top of lean muscles.  He hadn't opted to train himself for strength but rather speed, flexibility and agility.  Given his preference to fighting with knives over swords or even the pole arms that he dabbled in occasionally coupled with his gymnastic fighting style, it made sense.  Taking his physical stature into account with his usually flawless appearance… Ignis was a hell of a catch for anyone to land.

“You look good down there pet,” Gladio praised him before turning to turn in the taps for the shower.  It would take the warm water a few minutes to work its way up through the pipes.

While they waited, Gladio started to strip off his own clothes.  He started with the tank top, peeling it off over his head one handed then undid the wrist support he wore on his sword arm. Both of them were tossed onto the vanity next to the sink.  He leaned against the counter as he bent over to undo the laces on his boots. 

“Uh, sir?” Ignis voice was soft and tentative as if he wasn't sure that he would be punished for speaking out without permission.  

“What's wrong pet?” Gladio asked as he slipped off the first boot and his sock.  Setting them both off to the side before starting on the other boot.  

“Why are you… stripping?”

Gladio glanced at Ignis as he set his other boot and sock next to the first one.  He was still open and presented but his face was no longer soft and lax like it had been.  There was a slight pinch of a frown on his brow and his lips had thinned to a hard line.  Though he was still submissive, Ignis was obviously guarded and unsure.  

“Just don't want to get most of my clothing soaked cleaning you up,” he assured him, stopping himself mid motion of unbuckling his belt. “I’m going to keep my boxers on Iggy.  I'm not going to take advantage of you like this.  Relax.”

Ignis watched him closely for a moment longer before he sighed as he let his eyes slide close.  He hung his head and said in an apologetic tone, “I'm sorry Gladio I shouldn't have doubted your intentions.”

“Look at me pet,” Gladio knelt down in front of him, using a finger to lift his head again, staring into the sad green eyes with a smile on his face.  “I told you to talk to me and you did.  I'm proud of you and I'll reward you for it as soon as we are out of the shower alright?" He gave him a reassuring smile, "And not with anything sexual I promise.”

“Yes Sir,” Ignis let his eyes close again as Gladio released his chin.  He stood and shucked off his pants with little fanfare, dumping them on the counter next to his tank top.

He tested the water with one hand before returning to Ignis.  “On your feet pet,” he said as he took one of Ignis’ arms in his grasp and helped him to his feet.  Gently and carefully, Gladio took of Ignis’ glasses, folding them and setting them off to the side on the counter where no harm could befall them.  He unwound the belt from his arms and tossed it onto the counter with his clothes.  “Come now.  Let me clean you.”

If there was one thing that Gladio had liked the most about BDSM, it had to be the aftercare.  After pushing a Sub so far mentally, physically and sensually it was almost a welcome relief to pamper them in turn.  To remind them that after everything he put then through, that they were still a human, still loved and cherished and respected.  To push them to the brink and then reel them back again.  He had a hard time accurately describing what he felt when he cared for Subs in words and, as he brought Ignis into the shower with him, he felt that strange feeling of almost contentment well up within him again.

“Relax and let me do the work pet,” up until now he had been in speaking in a commanding tone but now he let it relax.  His voice fell so it was soft, a gentle rumble that he typically used in more intimate encounters.  He was between Ignis and the water right now, feeling it soak his boxers as it ran down his back and over his shoulders.  “This is probably going to sting,” he slowly began to turn so that Ignis could be under the gently spray.  “Tell me if it's too much.”

Ignis hissed as the water touched his back but didn't utter a verbal complaint as Gladio let him stand under the spray for a moment wetting himself down.  He drew him with him as he took a step back, just enough so that the water was still hitting Ignis’ back but not his head or hair anymore.  He let go of where he had been holding onto Ignis’ shoulders, reaching for the small bottle of hotel shampoo setting on the built in shelf.  

“Green tea?” He read out loud before shrugging and opening the bottle.  “You have no objections to the scent right pet?”

“No Sir,” there was a small pinch on Ignis’ brow that he hadn't noticed before.  He didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before Ignis said.  “It's just the sting from my back sir.  It's uncomfortable.”

It was probably also an unwelcome reminder of what that bastard of a Dom had done to him.  “I'll be quick then we'll see to it.” He squirted some of the shampoo onto his hand as he spoke.  Gladio rubbed his hands together to better dispersed product before reaching for Ignis, “Just try to relax for now.”

It had been a long time since he had washed anyone else’s hair.  He gently forced Ignis to tip his head back so that the soap wouldn’t run over his face.  Gladio went slow, massaging the scalp in gentle circles as he went from front to back.  Halfway back along his crown, Ignis put a tentative hand on Gladio’s chest to help keep his balance.  His eyes were half closed and his face relaxing.

“Enjoying yourself pet?” Gladio asked in a low murmur, trying not to disturb Ignis too much but still needing to know that he was alright.  

“Mm-hm…” Ignis half moaned as Gladio eased him back a step so he could risen the shampoo from his hair.  He seemed reluctant to break whatever spell Gladio had cast on him just as much as Gladio was.  Gladio used the same motions as before to help wash the soap out, taking particular care down near the base of Ignis’ skull, digging his fingers into the tense muscles he found there and drawing another moan from Ignis.

The conditioner was applied and rinsed from his hair in the same fashion with Gladio coaxing him forward a step and back a step when needing to risen.  Ignis’ face was nearly a mask of pure bliss and more than once Gladio watched him waver where he stood.  Gladio made a note to himself that if he ever needed to get Ignis to relax, massaging his scalp was the key to getting him to unwind.

Gladio reached for the small container of body wash and the washcloth next.  He squirted a generous amount of green tea scented soap onto the open cloth before folding it in half and lathering it up with one hand.  The other flipping the cap closed and returning it to the built in shelf.  “I’m going to suds you up now.  Let me know if it hurts too much.”  Had he known that washing his hair was going to bliss Ignis out so much he would have held off doing that until he had washed the rest of him.

Ignis nodded while moving his other hand up to rest on Gladio’s chest.  He started on the arms, again working in circles as he went from one hand up along the arm, across the top of his chest and then down the other one.  He used just enough pressure to feel out the knots in the muscles and took a few moments when he found one to kneed at it and work it out.  

When he was done with his arms, he returned to Ignis’ chest and massaged the muscles on the front of his shoulders and down his chest to his abs.  He rubbed the cloth in circles down his sides and across his lower stomach, doing his best to ignore the slight erection Ignis had for as long as possible.  “I’m going to kneel and do your legs now pet.  Hold onto my shoulders.”

Ignis nodded and adjusted his grip accordingly.  Gladio sunk down to one knee and began working on the front of his legs trying not to get the soap on the back of his legs just yet.  At this angle it was hard to ignore the erection bobbing nearly in front of his face, especially as it seemed to harden with every stroke of the wash cloth.  Gladio coxed one foot up enough so he could wash it and then the other.  With that, Ignis’ front was washed except for the one place he had been trying his hardest to look over.  

Ignis’ cock was average sized if a bit more curled up at the end than his own and definitely not as large as he was.  Part of him wanted to throw proprietary to the air and do something about it but he had promised not to take advantage of Ignis when he was like this and that if anything prevented him from touching the other.  Though he couldn’t help but blow a gentle gust of air across it causing it to twitch before standing up.

“Turn around pet,” he said as he reached his feet.  Ignis was watching him again, head titled slightly to the side like he usually did when he was faced with a complex problem or question he was going to have to solve.  “I need to rinse you off then see to your back.”

“Yes sir,” Ignis turned with the way Gladio’s hands urged him but kept his eyes on him for as long as he could before turning his head forward.  

Gladio stayed close to Ignis’ back but made sure not to touch it as he sluiced the water over the other’s front.  If he was to be honest, Gladio was stalling both because he really didn’t want to see how Ignis’ back looked despite wanting to treat it and because he was trying to analyze that look Ignis had just given him.  Was blowing on his cock too much?  Had he wanted to say something and refrained for whatever reason?  

Gladio really didn’t want to have to punish Ignis again for disobedience but he would if he had too.  Instead, Gladio choose to start working on Ignis’ back.  Maybe giving the other some time would have him voicing his concerns.  If not Gladio could weasel them out of him later.  

“Hands up on the wall, pet.  Keep them there until I say other wise.”  The water running across Ignis’ back had done wonders for his weeping wounds.  There was no longer thin tracks of blood dribbling here and there but rather a mass of red welts and bruising.  Carefully he moved the cloth over Ignis’ back.  Dabbing at the wounds this time around, trying to keep his movements gentle and not further irritate the area.

It mostly succeeded.  Ignis would occasionally twitch or let out a small hiss when Gladio was a bit to rough despite his gentle care.  Much to Gladio’s annoyance, some of the worse welts were oozing blood again as he moved the cloth over them.  He made a note of where they were so he could sort them out when he got Ignis laying down.

He knelt again to deal with the back of Ignis’ legs like he had done earlier with the front, keeping a hand on his hip so he could tell if Ignis needed support despite his hands pressing against the wall in front of him.  His ass was more bruised than flogged but seeing it this close made Gladio’s blood boil anew.  First thing tomorrow morning he was getting the name and address of this Dom out of Ignis and then go pay him a little house call.

He kept his ministrations just as gentle as he had for the rest of Ignis’ back, making sure that none of his ire leaked into his movements as he cleaned.  He puffed several breaths across Ignis’ abused ass, noting the full body shiver that run through Ignis and quickly stopped.  He reminded himself again that he wasn’t taking advantage of Ignis, regardless of how much he wanted to lean forward and nibble delicately on his taut ass.

“Turn around for me one more time, pet.” Gladio couldn’t help but glance down at Ignis’ cock as he turned to face him again, hands coming up to rest gently on his chest like they had before.  It looked painfully hard but Gladio ignored it as he leaned forward enough to look over his shoulder and carefully play the water over his back to wash away the soap.  

They stood like that in silence, both seemingly content with ignoring the elephant in the room.  Gladio risked a peek out of the corner of his eye at Ignis once but his head was tilted down just enough so that his bangs hid most of his face from him.  Gladio didn’t doubt that it was intentional.

“Come pet,” Gladio said as he reached past Ignis towards the tap intent on shutting off the shower.  “Time to dry you off.”

“Wait, Sir I…” Ignis’ voice petered off but Gladio still froze mid motion, waiting to see if Ignis would continue.  When he didn’t Gladio leaned away from him, trying to look him in the eyes again but they were still shadowed by his hair.  

“What it is?” he reached up and tilted Ignis’ head up enough so he could see his eyes.  “What do you want pet.  Use your words.”

Ignis was quiet for a moment longer, his eyes searching Gladio’s for a moment before closing them.  He took a shuddering breath.  “I want you to…” he was blushing, a faint dusting of red appearing on his cheeks as he fell silent once again.

“Want me to what pet,” Gladio ran his fingers up and down his throat in a barely there caress that cause Ignis to shiver again.  “Don’t make me ask again.”

“I-I want you to jerk me off, Sir.”

In a way he had been expecting that and even though part of him wanted to, he had a promise to keep.  “I swore not to take advantage of you like this pet.”

“You’re not,” Ignis said quickly.  His eyes still closed as he dipped his head back down, visibly upset at himself presumably.  “If anything I’m taking advantage of your kindness by asking you to, Sir.”

Gladio didn’t know what to say to that and just gently stroked up and down his throat again as his mind warred with itself on the appropriate course of action.  

They stood like that for a moment longer before Gladio took a half step closer, slipping his arm carefully around Ignis’ back while the one that had been tracing his throat started to slowly trek downwards, stopping to trace along his collarbone.  “I will do this on three conditions,” he whispered as he dipped his head to talk directly into Ignis’ ear.  “One, you have no regrets for this tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir,” Ignis said in a breathy voice as his hand traveled down to his nipple. 

Gladio lightly scratched at it, rolling it with the pads of his thumb and finger before adding, “Two you will never go back to the Dom that did this to you.  No matter what.”

“Yes Sir,” Ignis whimpered as he left off torturing his nipple.  His hand tracing down to dip into his belly button, tracing around the rim.

“And tomorrow you will tell me that Dom’s name and where to find him so I can give him a reminder of what a Dom is responsible for during and after a scene.”

“Yes Sir,” Ignis’ voice ended in a gasp as Gladio stopped with the gentle path he was tracing with his fingers and went right for his cock.  He grabbed a hold of it rather roughly giving it three hard pumps that were right on the cusp of being too tight.

“Tell me if I do something wrong pet,” Gladio growled into his ear before licking the shell of it as he ran his thumb gently over his head.  “Tell me if I make you feel good.”

“Yessir,” Ignis hissed as Gladio began to build up a slow tempo, taking alternate turns at running his thumb over the slit and teasing right underneath the head with a brief caress of his finger.  While he was doing this. Gladio lightly nipped at his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell.

Ignis tired to rock into Gladio’s fist but the arm around his back held him in place.  It didn’t tighten across his abused skin like he would have in a different situation but instead the hand on the end of that arm tighten like a vice on his opposite hip.  Ignis moaned in frustration as Gladio whispered in his ear.

“None of that pet.  I’m not giving you permission to move.”  He licked Ignis’ ear again before tilting his head more at of an angle and running his lips down the side of his neck.  Ignis gasped and jerked in his grasp as Gladio bit the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.  “However I did give you permission to talk which I have yet to hear,” he reminded him as he pressed a kiss onto the spot he had just sunk his teeth into.  “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.  Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“Sir yes Sir,” The fingers on his chest twitched as Ignis struggled to keep them there and not try to return the feelings the other was eliciting in him.  “I like the pace you’ve chosen.  Please Sir, twist your wrist a bit and-” Ignis broke off with a moan as Gladio did just that, adding the twist in at random moments as he continued to pump Ignis as he had earlier.

Ignis panted, hips trying to rock forward subsciously with every tug Gladio gave him, trying to chase after the sensations.  “Please, Sir, faster.  I-” he broke off in a whine this time and Gladio knew he was close.

“Don’t come till I say so pet,” he reminded him as he stopped peppering kisses and little nipping bites along his shoulder and neck.  He bit Ignis’ collarbone and worried the skin between his teeth with his tongue making sure to leave a mark that Ignis could easily cover but would be there as a reminder for the next few days.  The noises in the back of Ignis’ throat were becoming desperate and Gladio left off making the hickey long enough to say, “That’s it, pet, come for me.”

He bit the area he had been working on again as Ignis released a sharp cry and came all over Gladio’s hand and hip.  Gladio worked him through it even as he continued to suck on the skin his mouth was still latched onto.  Twisting his wrist and pressing lightly under the head of his cock as he milked every drop of come from the Sub in his grasp.  

When Ignis started twisting in his grasp at the over stimulation on his cock, Gladio eased off, gently cradling it as he began to press light, almost teasing kisses to his shoulder and up his neck so he could whisper in his ear again.  “Such a good pet, doing what I say,” he kissed Ignis’ ear and pulled him to his chest with a firm but unyielding pressure.  “Take a moment to collect yourself.  Lean on me pet.  That’s it,” he cooed as Ignis let his weight rest against Gladio’s chest.  “Good boy.  Take a minute to gather yourself back together, then I’m taking you to bed.”

Gladio stood there in the shower for almost another ten minutes supporting the majority of Ignis’ weight as the other rested against him.  He murmured half heard praises against his skin as he continued to traces his lips over his shoulder and neck.  Every part Gladio could reach received some attention as he waited on Ignis for the next move.  

The next move turned out to be Ignis’ knees giving out from under him as he nearly dozed off on Gladio’s shoulder.  He rumbled a laugh as he caught him, holding him until Ignis could get his feet back under him enough to support his own weight.  “I guess that answers that huh pet?” his voice was just as soft as his touch as he led the other from the shower.  “Let’s get you in bed.”

Despite the slight burst of adrenaline that had to have come from trying to kiss the shower floor, Ignis was still wobbly in Gladio’s grasp.  He barely gave himself the luxury of washing the rest of Ignis’ spent off himself before he was gently but briskly drying off both himself and Ignis enough so that they didn’t drip all over the hotel floor.  He didn’t bother trying to making the exhausted Sub walk to the bed but instead hoisted his naked form up so that he could carry him from the bathroom to the bed.  

It took some creative juggling on his part not to drop Ignis and pull down the covers but Gladio managed.  He laid Ignis down on his front, taking a pillow from the opposite side of the bed to tuck up along his front so he was laying partially on one hip with his battered back still exposed.  “Don’t fall asleep just yet pet,” he told him as he stood up to retrieve a few things.  He received a sleepily ‘yes sir’ from the limp figure on the bed. 

Gladio quickly slipped off his damp boxers and chucked them into the bathroom with the rest of their clothes.  He ignored his own erection that still hadn’t died down from the incident in the bathroom and put on a dry pair of boxers from his bag.  He’d deal with it later.  He also retrieved his sports liniment, a potion, the bottle of advil he carried, a bottle of water and one of the small bars of chocolate he kept as an emergency stash.

Ignis was still awake, though his eyes were bleary and heavy as he glanced back up at Gladio as he returned to the bedside.  “Here pet,” he said as he opened and dumped two pills from the bottle into his hand and offered them to Ignis.  “Take these,” Ignis did so barely lifting his head from the pillow enough to take them.  “And drink this.  As much as you can.  Come now, stay awake just a bit longer.”

Gladio slid a hand underneath Ignis’ head and held it up enough so he could drink from the offered water bottle without expending any energy on his part.  He gulped at the water as if he had been dying of thirst and Gladio kicked himself slightly as he realized he should have made Ignis drink water way before now.  Still as he drained the bottle held to his lips, Gladio contented himself with the knowledge that rehydration was better late than never.  

He sat the empty bottle back on the night stand next to the other things he had brought over as he rested Ignis’ head back down on the pillow.  “Here’s a reward for talking to me,” he said as he lifted Ignis’ head again and pressed the small chocolate bar he had quickly unwrapped to his lips.  Ignis let out a little moan as he took it, boldly lapping at Gladio’s fingertips before he pulled away.

“Cheekily little thing when your blissed out aren’t you pet?” he asked rhetorically as squeezed a healthy amount of liniment in his palm.  Peeling back the top cover for the potion, he tipped it and splashed the cream with it before mixing it together by rubbing his hands together.  Gladio was hoping that applying it topically would help to treat the wounds and marks on his back quicker than if he ingested it.  

He applied the doctored cream over the wounds as gently as he could, smearing it along them with as little pressure as possible.  Ignis barely reacted at all to the contact, only letting out a weak moan as Gladio dabbed the cream mixture to the worst of the bruises on his ass.  “Easy there.  It’s alright.  I’m almost done,” Gladio said soothingly as he gently applied the remained of the cream to the back of his thighs.

“There, I’m done,” he grabbed the sheet and drew it up over Ignis’ body to help ward off any chill that the ceiling fan might cause.  “Rest easy now pet.  You did so well, I’m proud of you,” he pressed a gentle kiss to Ignis’ neck.  “Go to sleep now.  We’ll talk in the morning.”

The ‘yes sir’ was practically drowned out by a soft snore as Ignis almost immediately fell asleep.

Gladio glanced at the clock and sighed.  As much as he wanted to sleep too, he first had to do something about getting the bathroom in order and he needed to make sure the other two members of their party were in their assigned room for the remainder of the night.  He stood up and took a moment to stretch out his back before getting to work.

Luckily both his and Ignis’ phones were showing a text from Prompto with a picture showing the two of them in their hotel room claiming to be getting ready for bed.  Gladio doubted that.  It was just after one and he knew both of them well enough to know that they were in a heated King’s Knight battle right about now.  The text had been sent about fifteen minutes ago so Gladio sent off his own, short sweet and simple.

**Just don’t be up till dawn playing games.  Iggy’ll flip his lid if he finds you out** _. _

He didn’t even get a chance to put the phone down when Prompto sent him another text.   **We’re good actors and someone won’t tell him.  Right big guy?** The text was followed with a winking chocobo emoji.

**You owe me.**  Again he didn’t get a chance to put the phone down before he got a chocobo emoji giving him a thumbs up.  He didn’t bother replying to that.  

The bathroom didn’t take half as long as he had thought to put right which was a relief.  He’d honestly thought the two of them had made more of a mess than they had and before long he was carrying his clothes out of a pristine bathroom with only his boxers hanging in the shower to dry as a testament of what had happened in there.  He set his folded clothes and boots down next to his duffel bag on the floor then took Ignis’ glasses over to leave on the nightstand where he could find them.  He took away the trash he had left there and brought back Ignis’ phone to spend the remainder of the night next to his glasses.

He wasn’t sure what to do with Ignis’ rumpled clothing but he’d be damned if he tried ironing out the wrinkles for Ignis tonight.  Knowing Ignis, he probably had a particular way he did them and Gladio would mess it up if he tried to get them even semi presentable.  He ended up settling for just folding them as neatly as possible and putting them and his shoes near his bag, dropping his belt that had been hanging around his neck all this time down on them.  They smelt faintly of cigarette smoke and knowing that Ignis didn’t touch those things, Gladio assumed that it came from the Dom that had so royally fucked up.

The Dom Gladio was going to pay a visit to tomorrow morning.

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation as he went to turn off the overhead light, leaving the room bathed in the soft light from the lamp on the nightstand between the beds.  Gladio walked over to the open bed and had just pulled back the covers when he heard a sleepily ‘sir’ from behind him.

He turned to find Ignis barely awake, eyes barely even half mast as he looked over at him.  With the soft light and unstyled hair, the sleepy expression made Ignis appear so much younger than he was.  “Sleep with me Sir?”

As much as Gladio would have liked sleeping in his own bed for a change, it was hard for him to deny Ignis even when he wasn’t looking like a sleepy teenager.  “Sure,” he grabbed an extra pillow from the bed he had been about to climb in and turned to get in the bed with Ignis.  He had barely laid out on his back when Ignis scooted closer, shoving the pillow he had been partially laying on up above their heads, choosing to curl against Gladio instead.  

Gladio shuffled about to get comfortable, adjusting the extra pillow to better support his head and weaseling his other arm down and around Ignis’ shoulders so he could cradle him closer without putting too much pressure on his healing back.  Ignis in turned nuzzled his face into Gladio’s chest, letting out a faint sigh of contentment as Gladio reached up to turn off the light.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered against Gladio’s skin.  “For indulging me.”

“Of course pet,” the arm Gladio had laying behind Ignis’ back folded up with the he could lightly massage the back of his skull.  Ignis let out a weak noise of gratitude as he relaxed further against him.  “Anything for you.”  Gladio rested his head back against the pillow and was out before he could even draw his next breath.

It felt like he had barely closed his eyes when he was opening them again as he felt Ignis move.  He woke to the presence of Ignis’ partially laying on him shifting as the other moved to get up,  He had barely managed to lever himself up off Gladio’s chest before letting out a small hiss of discomfort, reaching a hand towards his side again.  Gladio realized that in all the excitement that was last night he had forgotten the flinch that led to Ignis agreeing to his aid in the first place.  “Side still bugging you?”

Ignis started slightly at his sleepy voice, looking down at Gladio as if he was just realizing who it was he had spent the night curled up against.  Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, not making any other moves as he waited for Ignis to put together everything that had happened.

Ignis sat up fully, hand cradling his injured side as he moved.  “Yes but not half as bad as it was last night.  I’ll just have to go easy with it today.”  He winced again has he shifted his weight from his hip onto his butt as he sat up, “As with other parts of my anatomy it seems.”

“On your knees and let me see how bad it is,” Gladio said as he sat up, yawning into his fist.  Ignis gave him an icy stare that had him rolling his eyes, “I saw it all and then some last night Iggy, let me take a look and see how you’re doing.”

Ignis glared at him for a moment longer before deflating slightly with a small sigh.  “Yes of course,” he said almost apologetically as he rolled himself up onto his knees, putting one hand down on the mattress the help balance himself.  He kept the other protectively over his sore side.

The majority of the bruising and the welts had gone down leaving behind nothing but pale skin that matched Ignis’ normal complexion.  The only markings that remained were the worse of the hits he had taken.  A greenish purple bruise nearly the size of Gladio’s hand across most of his left butt cheek and several red stripes across his back where he had been bleeding from.

“Looking a million times better than you were last night,” Gladio remarked as he flicked the sheets off his legs and stood up next to the bed for a big full body stretch and another yawn.  “Lay down on your stomach and I’ll apply more cream to your backside.  Should take care of the rest of that before we have to get in the car and drive anywhere.”

Gladio walked over to his bag and pulled out the liniment and the partially used potion again.  Mixing them like he had the night before.  “So,” he hadn’t heard Ignis move nor had he said anything and Gladio was itching for some answers.  “I believe you owe me a name, an address and I wouldn’t say no to a story too.”

That wrung a sigh from Ignis.  Gladio glanced over his shoulder to find him now kneeling where he had been on the bed, careful not put pressure on his ass and completely unconcerned about his nudity.  “There is not much of a story to tell except my foolishness for trusting a complete stranger.”

“The Dom?” Gladio prompted as he stood up and approached the bed again.

“Peter Brochoff is his name,” Ignis said as he leaned forward again with Gladio’s wordless coaxing, balancing now on both hands.  He continued as Gladio started to rub the cream into the remains of his injuries.  “I met him at a nearby fetish club.  I will admit I should have done a better job screening him before agreeing to leave with him but my stress and anxiety made me more desperate than I care to admit.”

“So you left with the first guy who asked?” Gladio shook his head already knowing the answer.  It explains why Ignis had been so jittery when they split up last night.  “If you get that wound up why didn’t you say anything?”

“Up until last night I assumed that you weren’t into that scene or even the remote bit interested in men.”  Ignis glance at him over his shoulder, “How long have you been a Dom?”

“Not that long,” Gladio admitted with a shrug as he continued to apply the cream to Ignis’ back.  “Was still technically learning how to do it when we were sent out to escort Noctis.  Didn’t really get to explore any of my interest before we left.”

Ignis was quiet for a moment, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he worked.  “I will admit, for all your claimed inexperience, I don’t think I have ever been treated so well afterwards.  You’re a natural at aftercare.”

Gladio smiled, “The guy training me to be a Dom kind of drilled it into my head right from the get go and I like taking care of people anyways.  Kinda made me a pro I guess.”

“Who trained you?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Nyx Ulric,” He still had some extra cream left over even after rubbing it into Ignis’ sore side so he set to work giving him a massage, working the remaining cream into Ignis’ shoulders and neck.

“Didn’t take him for being a Dom either,” Ignis groaned as Gladio worked over a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder. 

“You’d be surprised,” Gladio thought fondly over his past experiences, first as Nyx’s Sub and then eventually his trainee of a Dom.

“Indeed,” Ignis said as he let his head hang as Gladio worked over his neck.  

Gladio gave him a few moments of peace before prompting him again, “So after you let him take you back to his place what  happened that made you come back here looking like someone took a meat tenderizer to your back?”

Ignis snorted at that mental image before continuing, “We hashed out a quick list of what to do and not do before starting.  I wanted him to beat me like I was his worst enemy.  I didn’t realize how serious that was until you told me my back was bleeding.  The endorphins dulled the pain enough that I didn’t realize how much damage he had done.”

“Flogger and a paddle?”

“Yes,” Ignis sighed as Gladio moved the massage down to his lower back, careful of the spots that were still aching and tender.  He had run out of cream but Ignis was still enjoying the back rub so he kept at it. “One of my conditions was no anal penetration.  Easier for clean up and I wouldn’t have to worry about being sore, trapped in a car all day.”  Ignis let out a shaky breath as he remember the experience from the previous night, “After beating me, he started prepping me for something anally.  I used the safeword and he ignored it.”

“Shit…" Yeah, Gladio was going to paste this asshole into the ground.  Going against the predetermined rules and ignoring a safeword?  This bastard wasn’t a Dom as far as Gladio was concerned.  He was a predator that Gladio was sorely tempted to castrate when he got his hands on him.

“I assume that’s when you stormed out of there?” he asked tightly as he rubbed his fingers into Ignis’ lower back, careful not to let any of his mounting anger bleed into his ministrations.

“No.  My hands were tied to the bed.  I had to free myself first.”

Gladio froze.  He had totally forgotten about the marks on his wrists.  A quick peek showed that the markings were mostly gone and what remained would be easily covered by one of his button up shirts.  “Iggy-” was all he had to say.

“I know it was stupid Gladio,” Ignis shifted away from him and he let him go.  He sat himself on the edge of the bed gesturing for Gladio to join him and stared at the floor.  “I let him bind my hands and feet to the bedposts.  Face down, with my hands together and my feet spread apart with a bar.”

No wonder Ignis had been so fucking skittish and scared when he had first walked in the room.  He probably thought Gladio had been Peter chasing after him. He sat down next to Ignis, close enough that he could lean into him if he wanted too.  “How did you get free?  That’s not an easy position to fight your way out from.”

Ignis smiled without humor at the floor, “My daggers.  Fairly certain I shaved about twenty years of his life when I cut my wrists free and rolled over.  Managed to slice him across the chest even as he tried to move back.”

Gladio reached over and put an arm around Ignis, rubbing a mindless pattern on Ignis bicep.  Ignis kept talking as he leaned into Gladio’s side.  “We argued as I cut my way free of the spreader bar and I threw on my clothes.  I don’t remember what half of his excuses were only that he kept trying to justify his actions to me.  He tried to stop me from leaving and I nearly put a dagger through his eye.”  There was a small shrug that was nearly swallowed up by Gladio’s bulk.  “Then I returned here and the rest of it you know.”

‘Bad scene’ didn’t even describe what Ignis had gone through.  He’d nearly been raped by the sounds of it, would have been if he hadn't been able to summon his daggers.  “Wish I had known that last night." Gladio said trying not to think of what could have happened last night.  "I would have treated you differently.”

Ignis snorted in amusement, “You did wonderful for not knowing what happened and I doubt I would have been coherent enough to relate to you the details properly.”  Ignis’ hand came to rest on Gladio’s knee and gave it a light squeeze before rubbing up and down along the top of his thigh.  “And I was being honest with the complement to your aftercare.  You did everything right Gladio.  Thank you for working me through that.”

It was Gladio’s turn to shrug, “No way in hell was I going to leave you like that.”  He nodded towards Ignis’ far side that had been causing him such grief.  “Doesn’t really explain what happened to your side though.”

“Likely pulled it when I first got free and sat up to try and stab him. I was moving quickly and twisted at a rather awkward angle,” Ignis’ hand had slowed becoming more of a gentle caress.  Gladio couldn’t help but notice how good it felt.  “Gladio… Sir... allow me to show my appreciation?”

Ignis was giving him a coy look out of the corner of his eye like he had done the night before when he had nuzzled his palm.  Gladio couldn’t help but swallow hard at the sight of that look coupled with the naked beauty of a man sitting next to him.  “You don’t owe me anything Iggy.”

“Maybe this is something I want to give you,” Ignis slipped off the bed, keeping a hand on his knee as he moved to stand in front of him, boldly resting his other hand on Gladio’s other knee.  “Please Sir, if I may?”

Gladio reached up and cupped Ignis’ face with one hand.  “You’re not doing this as thanks in anyway right?  This is honestly something you want to do?”

“Yes Sir.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  Especially after what had nearly happened was left unsaid.  

“You’re not.  If anything I took advantage of you last night by requesting you to jerk me off.”  The thumbs pressed to the inside of either knee began to rub little circles there.  “This is something I wanted to do for awhile now Sir.  If anything the events of last night have finally giving me an opportunity to ask.”

That took Gladio a bit by surprise, “You’ve wanted to ask for awhile?”

“Yes but since I assumed you were only into females and not into the scene, I didn't bother to ask.”  Ignis slowly sunk to one knee in front of him, looking at his crotch intently before looking up at him.  “May I Sir?”

Gladio had kept his hand on Ignis’ cheek when he had lowered himself to kneel before him.  Did he want this?  Ignis was his friend, probably his best friend, especially now with the Crown City gone and them on the run from the Empire.  They had to see each other everyday and the last thing he wanted was this to make their friendship weird.

But he had jerked Ignis off the previous night so wasn’t he the one that had made it weird already?

“Alright pet,” he ran his thumb along Ignis’ cheekbone before reeling him in and pressing a barely there kiss to his lips.  “You can have your way this time.”

“Thank you Sir,” Gladio didn't even have a chance to try and take his boxers off before Ignis pressed close to him, shuffling forward so he could kneel between Gladio's thighs.  Careful hands pulled his cock from his boxers after undoing the button, one hand lazily began pumping his half hard cock while the other pushed the fabric down more the run tentative fingers over his sac.  Gladio groaned at the feeling.

“Yes, pet,” he hissed between his teeth as Ignis thumbed his slit and his cock twitched hard.  “Just like that.”

Ignis was content to pump his cock, toying with the head, and trailing fingers over his balls for awhile before losing interest in the responses he could wring out Gladio with just that alone.  With a smile and a wink he bent his head enough to press a kiss to the tip.  Gladio's moan turned into a shout as Ignis suddenly swallowed him while in one gulp, seemingly ignoring his own gag reflex as he buried his nose in the curls the base of his cock.

Gladio scramble to grab the back of Ignis’ head as the other man began bobbing it.  He didn't go as deep as he had in the beginning but now his tongue was pressing up, tracing along the vein that ran down along the underside of his cock and dipping his tongue into the slit when he had nothing but the head left in his mouth.  

Gladio can't help but whisper filthy praises as one hand rubbed at one of Ignis' shoulders and the other hand cradle the back of his head protectively.  “That's it my hungry little cock slut.  I should have fed you this a long time ago.  Should have known your favorite treat was my dick.  Go ahead.  Gorge yourself on it.”

He couldn't help but start to move his hips, thrusting in and out of the warm cavern wrapped around him gently.  He used his hand on the back of Ignis’ head to guide him, encouraging him to take his cock deeper with every movement of his hips.  “That's it. Just like that.  Eat it pet.  Take all that you want.”

Ignis relaxed his throat in response, bracing himself on Gladio’s hip with his free hand while the other continued to toy with his balls.  He kept his lips tight and pressed up with his tongue on the underside of the cock that was slowly pistoning in and out of his mouth.  Drool pooled and began running down the thick length only adding to the stimulation. 

Gladio groaned in response.  “Yeah that's it.  That's it.  Take it all.  Let me fuck your face like I will your ass one day.”  Gladio picked up the pace, rocking in and out of the tight heat.  He could feel the tip of his cock nudge at the back of Ignis’ throat.  “Snap your fingers if I'm too rough,” he added, panting.  

Ignis closed his eyes as he concentrated at keeping his gag reflex in check.  He moaned as Gladio continued to thrust into his mouth.  He carefully rolled the balls in his hands wringing yelp from him.

“Yes like that!  Suck it harder!  Fuck!  One day I'll take you so hard from behind we'll break the damn bed.  Bet you like it rough.  Look at how well you take my cock.  Gods so good!  Fuck Ignis!  FUCK!!” There was one more snap of his hips and then Gladio was coming, pouring his seed down Ignis' throat as he held his pet in place.

Ignis choked slightly at the first spurt but managed to take the rest with only minor gagging.  There were tears in the corners of his eyes as he swallowed it all down, sucking at the spent cock in his mouth and laving it with his tongue as it deflated.  He moaned softly as he continued to clean Gladio, running a hand over his own erection briefly before he was suddenly, forcibly pulled off of Gladio spent dick and from the floor onto Gladio's lap.

Gladio slapped his hand away.  “That's mine,” he growled, biting Ignis collarbone as punishment.  Ignis jerked in his lap as Gladio grabbed his cock and began to pull on it like he had last night, occasionally twisting his hand on the shaft, working it with near desperation as he set a quick, brutal pace.

“This is mine!  You are mine!  And don't let me ever catch you touching yourself again without my permission!  Got that?!” Gladio snapped as he worked Ignis quickly.

“Yes Sir!” Ignis yelped, hips moving desperately as they pumped into the fist working him, placing his feet on the floor as he rode Gladio's lap.  

Gladio tweaked a nipple, rolling the nub about with the same fever his was moving his hand over Ignis' dick.  “What was that?”

“Sir yes Sir!” Ignis wailed as his nipple was abused so wonderfully.

“Good boy.  Knowing your place,” Gladio took the hand from Ignis’ chest and forced two of his fingers past his lips.  “Suck,” he commanded as he twisted his wrist and pressed a thumb to the silt, rubbing back and forth there several times.

Ignis whined around the fingers in his mouth, sucking hard as his hips stuttered and lost their tempo.  Gladio growled and pulled his wet fingers from Ignis’ mouth, reaching around and rubbing at his hole but careful not to penetrate.  Ignis let out a gasp as he fell forward into Gladio's chest, seeming incapable of anything as Gladio pumped and teased him.

“I'll take this as mine one day.  Fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk.  Mark you so everyone knows who you belong to.”  Gladio bit Ignis’ shoulder again.  Worrying it to make a matching mark to the one on his other shoulder as he continued to pump and press against him.  Ignis keened in his lap, overwhelmed by the assault in his body.  He could only think to move his hips faster even as he forced himself to hold back, trying to race for completion even though he hadn't been given permission yet.  

Finally right when he felt like he was going to burst and disobey he heard.  “Come for me, my little pet.  Only for me.  I want you to paint my chest with your come!”

Ignis practically screamed as he came.  The hand on his cock working him at the same pace while the fingers pressed and tease the pucker between his cheeks.  He jerked in Gladio's grasp as several thick ropes spray from his cock to splatter against his chest and abs.  Gladio continued to pump and work him until he was nothing more than a shivering mass in this arms, toes curling as he became over sensitized by what he was doing.

“There you go, good pet.  Good boy,” with that Gladio slowed the frantic pace of his hands.  Still working Ignis through the aftershocks gently as he trembled in his lap.  “Good boy.”  He waited a few seconds before releasing his cock altogether and taking his hand away from his ass.  They both settled on his hips to help support him.  “Ignis?  Pet?  Are you with me?  Are you alright?”

Ignis murmured wordlessly as he nuzzled the shoulder his head happened to be resting on.  Gladio chuckled and ran his hands up and down his sides and hips as he waited a few more minutes for Ignis to pull himself back together.  “You with me now?" He asked after a bit.  "Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Ignis coughed to try and relieve to scratchiness of his throat.  “That became a little more than I was planning.”

Gladio chuckled again, rubbing soft circles into Ignis hips ignoring the mess on his chest for now.  “I got a little carried away as well.”  He winced as he realized that the actions of teasing Ignis’ hole was so close to what he had gone through last night.  He cursed his own lack of foresight as he said, “I didn't hurt you did I?”

“No.  While I am a bit embarrassed of how far we got into it, I don’t regret anything that happened.  You didn’t hurt me at all,” Ignis sat back a bit and stretched out his shoulders and neck briefly.  Gladio continue to hold his hips helping him stay balanced on his lap.  After several vertebrae cracked in his neck, Ignis sat normally as if being perched in Gladio lap was a natural thing.  “Did you mean that?” He asked after a moment of staring at his friend in contemplation.

“Mean what?”

“That I was yours, that one day you'd pound me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk?  Take me so hard from behind we'll break the bed?”

Oops, how many more mistakes was he going to make today, “Sorry Iggy.  I got caught up-” a finger pressed to his lips effectively silencing him. 

“I asked if you meant that not for string of apologies.”  Ignis sighed and took his hand away from Gladio's face.  “Perhaps I should ask you instead.  Gladio would you be my Dom from now on?”

That had not been something he was expecting.  He blinked owlishly at the friend in his lap, opening and closing his mouth several times before the words came to him, “Uh Iggy… It’s not that I’m not flattered but… I’m really not that experienced.  I don’t think I can give what what you need.”  I frowned outright as the next sentence left him.  “In fact I know I can’t because there’s no way I could beat you like he did and be able to face myself in the morning.”

Ignis smiled knowingly, “I find it easier to request beatings from Doms I don’t know very.  I would never ask for you to do that to me anyways, Gladio.  You’re too nice of a person to do that and it would destroy you inside.  Doms don’t Drop as often as Subs do but that would definitely be the the catalyst for you to Drop.”  Ignis shifted closer to him, hands running across his chest and shoulders lavishly, “As a Sub I do have my only responsibilities to you as much as you have them to me.”

Gladio slid his hands up Ignis’ hips and held him about the waist.  “And you’re willing to deal with my fumblings as a new Dom with next to no training?”  He couldn’t help but think of all the things he had messed up already this morning.  They hadn’t even agreed on a list of what was acceptable yet or allowed.  He was already doing so well as a freaking Dom.

Ignis smiled hands coming up to gently hold Gladio’s head in place.  “If anything I know that the aftercare will be exquisite.  That in and of itself will be worth the mistakes you are bound to make.”

At least if he became Ignis’ Dom he wouldn’t have to worry about ever walking in on a scene like the one last night and Ignis would never have to go through that situation ever again.  “Promise not to let me hurt you and that this will never come between our duties to Noctis.”

Ignis leaned in a pressed a barely there kiss to his lips.  “I promise Sir.”

Gladio reached up and pulled his head down before he managed to lean away again and pulled him in for a more demanding kiss.  He didn’t let Ignis pull away until they both needed to breathe and he had thoroughly conquered even inch of his mouth.  Going by his little moans, Ignis wasn’t complaining the treatment.

“Then consider yourself mine,” Gladio panted as they both gasped in air.  “And only mine, got that?”

Ignis nodded his head, eyes warm as he purred, “Sir yes Sir.”

“Good.  I’ll take care of you Ignis, promise.  Now up you get,” Gladio stood before Ignis had a chance to move.  Easily standing and turning to deposit him back down on the bed he had just vacated.  “I need a shower and you need to get dressed.”

Ignis glanced at the clock, “And then we should see about gettin-”

“Nope,” Gladio stopped him.  “We’ll let them sleep another hour while we go get coffee and pay this Peter a visit.”  Gladio gave Ignis a wink before turning and sauntering towards the bathroom, “I have something I want to discuss with him.”

Gladio could hear the smile in his voice, “Sounds simply divine, Sir.”

Gladio couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he turned on the taps and began to make a list of what he was going to do to the other Dom for mistreating his pet.

His pet.

Never in a million years would he have ever thought of referring to Ignis like that.

And now that he did, he really kind of like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am expecting there are to be errors in this. Mostly because it is so long and I suck at editing but also because I have never wrote a Dom/Sub piece before. If you see any glaringly obvious errors or even not so obvious ones, please point them out and I'll fix them as soon as I can


End file.
